


You Found Me

by Maryjinnyjackson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryjinnyjackson/pseuds/Maryjinnyjackson
Summary: Harry era seduto sul tetto della sua vecchia casa a Holmes Chapel. Era sera e le ultime luci del tramonto stavano per svanire completamente all'orizzonte.





	

Harry era seduto sul tetto della sua vecchia casa a Holmes Chapel. Era sera e le ultime luci del tramonto stavano per svanire completamente all'orizzonte. Sospirò e ripensò alle sue azioni. Si chiese se avesse esagerato, agire in modo impulsivo era sempre stato tipico del ragazzo dai capelli ricci, ma da qualche anno aveva imparato a controllarlo un minimo. Almeno per quanto riguardava i mass media e le interviste. Nella sfera privata però, rimaneva sempre lo stesso. E quel giorno era uscito totalmente di testa. 

Come aveva potuto Louis? Fargli questo. Creargli un immensa voragine nel petto, all'altezza del cuore. Tutti i momenti passati assieme, quelli rubati sul palco e davanti alle telecamere e quelli vissuti appieno fuori dagli schermi e lontano dagli occhi indiscreti. Il loro amore era nato così e si era evoluto fino a diventare quasi troppo impetuoso per essere contenuto. Poi però gli era giunta la notizia. Il mondo gli era un po' crollato addosso. Era qualcosa di inconcepibile, il suo Lou non gli avrebbe mai arrecato un simile dolore. 

Era a casa quando vide le foto alla tv. Non voleva crederci. Non poteva. Doveva esserci una qualche spiegazione plausibile. Il management lo aveva contattato quel pomeriggio, insieme anche a Niall e Liam. Avevano detto che Louis si sarebbe dovuto prendere il peso sulle spalle. Ufficializzare la cosa. Manco stessero parlando della lista della spesa. Quella donna era incinta. Di Louis. Come era possibile che tutti quegli anni insieme fossero stati polverizzati da una bomba simile? Quella donna aveva distrutto tutto, secondo Harry. Non era l'unica, però. Anche Louis lo aveva ferito irrimediabilmente e nel profondo. Talmente visceralmente che Harry si spaventò quando si rese conto dell'immensità del sentimento che provava per lui. 

Allora gli aveva mandato un messaggio, chiedendogli il perché, voleva una spiegazione, cosa aveva fatto di male per meritarsi una simile punizione? Gli aveva scritto perché non avrebbe retto un confronto a voce, si sarebbe lasciato andare alle lacrime e non voleva mostrarsi debole. Aveva spento il telefono ed era andato sul tetto, come faceva quando era piccolo. Era il suo luogo magico. Là poteva pensare ai suoi sogni e alle sue ambizioni. Chiudendo gli occhi e ispirando forte l'aria di casa, riusciva ancora a immaginare il sé quindicenne che si sdraiava su quello stesso tetto. 

Sdraiatosi sulle tegole fredde, guardando il cielo ma non vedendolo davvero, troppo perso a scorrere la sua vita con Louis come fosse stato un film, era crollato, naufrago delle sue stesse lacrime, che gli rigavano le guance ora non più tanto paffute come cinque anni prima. 

Non si rese conto di quanto tempo era passato finché non sentì una voce richiamarlo dentro casa. 

\- Mamma arrivo tra cinque minuti! -, non sentendo risposta, si volse e si meravigliò per la sorpresa. Un ragazzo magro e minuto dai capelli castani disordinati e gli occhi blu come il ghiaccio stava uscendo dalla finestra della sua camera. A Harry si bloccarono le parole in gola quando si accorse che era davvero lì e non era uno scherzo della sua mente. Nel frattempo il ragazzo si era seduto a mezzo metro da lui, il più possibile vicino alla finestra, tremando come una foglia ma cercando inutilmente di non darlo a vedere. 

\- Non sono tua madre -, disse semplicemente. 

\- Di questo me n'ero accorto -, rispose, cercando di sembrare indifferente, ma fallendo miseramente. Quanto gli era mancata la sua voce e dire che non si vedevano da solo una settimana. Harry sapeva quanto Louis soffrisse di vertigini e, dimentico del rancore provato fino a poco prima, si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò da dietro, incastrando il suo corpo tra le sue gambe chilometriche. Louis si rilassò tra le sue braccia. Era stata una prova per lui guidare fino a Holmes Chapel da Londra. Aveva lasciato i manager con un palmo di naso, abbandonando la riunione per decidere cosa fare del suo futuro a tavolino. Tra loro e Harry avrebbe sempre scelto il riccio. Al diavolo la sua carriera, Harry era il suo tutto e non poteva permettersi di perderlo. Harry era il suo futuro e non gli interessava costruirsene un altro senza lui al suo fianco. Così aveva superato tutti i limiti di velocità possibili e immaginabili e per un pelo aveva evitato due incidenti, ma era lì per spiegargli. 

\- Sono stati i manager, Haz. È l'ennesima trovata per allontanarmi da te. Briana manco la conosco! Hanno deciso così e io non posso fare nulla, sai che abbiamo un contratto. E non c'è nessun bambino. -, Louis sbuffò e scrollò le spalle. Harry piangeva in silenzio, il suo respiro caldo solleticava la nuca di Louis, che non poteva guardarlo, troppo timoroso della sua reazione. Harry gli lasciò un bacio sul collo e lo strinse di più. 

\- Lou, mi hai trovato, questo è l'importante. Lasciami parlare con i manager. Sono stanco di questa situazione e anche tu lo sei. Usciamo allo scoperto, basta nasconderci. Noi non siamo quelle persone, Lou. Siamo meglio. E ci amiamo. Quindi ti prego, sii con me in questa ultima lotta insieme. -, concluse, con la voce roca e rotta dal pianto, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del maggiore. Louis allungò un braccio indietro e accarezzò i ricci del suo amato. Poi si girò tra le sue gambe per guardarlo negli occhi e gli prese il viso bagnato tra le piccole mani. Gli sorrise, facendolo sorridere di rimando, tirando fuori quelle fossette che Louis amava tanto. 

\- Harry io sono con te. Per sempre. Insieme -. E si baciarono, come forse non si erano mai baciati prima. Un bacio nuovo, perché testimone di una nuova consapevolezza, insieme avrebbero potuto affrontare tutto. 

Perché il loro amore valeva più di mille silenzi. E loro volevano finalmente urlarlo al mondo. 


End file.
